dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amenominakanushi(Solarverse)/Equipment
Poison of God= Equipment(s) Poison of God- Eien no itami no noroi(永遠の痛みを与える呪い lit."Curse of the Eternal Pain") was originally made to be Samael's eternal punishment for making the First Sins and bathing humanity in it. It was supposed to be so, however beings with malevolent intentions from different mythologies such as those from the Khaos Brigade have often stolen some of Samael's blood due to it containing a curse so strong even Great Red flinched a little from it. However the First Progenitor of Shintoism takes it a step further and decides to fuse completely with Samael gaining all of his powers. The reason for this to happen is that, while fighting Issei when he absorbed a black hole, he realized the Solar God's determination and rage are too much of an obstacle for him alone. And that's how he realizes that if he is to destroy the Solar God then only the being who can scare the two strongest dragons can help him achieve that. 'Abilities' Mutation(Augmentive type)- '''The Poison of God drives it's power from specific negative emotions of it's host, mostly pain, suffering and hatred(fear, lust and arrogance likely do not count). This causes it's host's body to mutate to a monstrous image and sometimes the mutation process may multiple into more than one state(like in the case of Amenominakanushi). This on it's own, is already a perfect tool for Amenominakanushi, as during his long-going conflict with Issei, he is filled with constant loathe, hatred, anger and suffering(both mental and physical), which compliments the Poison of God greatly. This ability, was best described by Vali is the perfect battle tool: "As long as there's an aggressive battle, he will continue to grow in strength". '''Poison Manipulation and Creation- '''After managing his inner struggle with Samael, Amenominakanushi gains an uttmost control over his powers. He can summon portions of it at free will and can freely manipulated it to different ways of usage(as a shield, energetic armor and various other). This ability is in short- self explanatory by the name of it. '''Poison Inducment- '''Since the Poison of God is now a part of Amenominakanushi's body, he can induct it into literally anything. If he manages to sink his claws or teeth deep into his opponent's skin(or his blood comes in contact with them), Amenominakanushi can quite literally end the fight in a matter of seconds. '''Anti-Draconic Defense- The Poison of God nullifies dragon's special abilities, therefore it makes it's host completely invulnarable to them.(as shown in chapter 54 and mentioned in chapter 62) This may be the reason why Amenominakanushi's soul survived the Dividing Inferno attack. |-|Star Killer= 'Star Killer' Star Killer( スターキラー Sutākirā ')- ' Star Killer is an upcoming weapon of Amenominakanushi, created as a special after-effect of his 'final' transformation. It's supposedly extremly destructive, as well as very effective against beings with light/star physiology. Right now it's only described as a long dark-silver Kusarigama(sickle attached to a hook) with a pale yellow handle. ---- Abilities gained To be added later ---- Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Solarverse Category:Fannon Weapons